shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert of Sorrows. Rising from the Abyss of Guilt
At a certain Marine Headquarters A bird's eye view of one courtyard in the Marine Base where Marines trained to get stronger for the sake of enforcing justice and to maintain peace in the world, one would expect order and discipline to occur in this area. Instead, it's the exact opposite of what a normal citizen of the World Government would imagine. Screams of despair and agony echoes across the ground that covered with plain shiny steel plates. If one falls to the ground, they would recieve more damage than from landing on dirt. No matter where you look, there are blood stains all over the cold-hearted metal finish. Some are dried up and others are fresh red. Some spots were covered with dents, charcoal, and ashes from the burned up bodies of victims. It's not surprising to see even bones left behind on the ground. At the east side of the courtyard, you see a man with major cuts all over his body. It would be easier to see which part of his body is not covered with his own blood. There is no possibility that out of all the uncountable wounds he recieved, one is not shallow. He is a pirate but not just any pirate, a strong one. A 6 1/2 foot tall pirate with a muscled body that looks like perfection and scars all over them. No one can deny how dangerous is he once you look upon his eyes but at this moment, that notion is wrong. A closer glance upon his face, you can tell his stress level are highly elevated indicating that he is a panic state of mind. He's sweating as he's in Death Valley but he's not. He's in a place with normal climate that regular people would live in. His entire body is trembling as he barely could hold a sword in his hands as he could let go of it any second. What thoughts run through his mind? What could have made this powerful pirate so scared that he already pissed in his pants? '' ''A dark shadow appears and walks closer to him. One step. One step at a time. For each step, the pirate lets out a small shriek and whimpers louder and louder as he steps back and back until he can run no more. He has finally reached the wall with no escape route in site. Realizing his dire situation, he finally starts to say some recognizable words at last. Pirate: NO! NO! NO! PLEEEAAASSSSEEE!!! DON'T KILL ME! I'll ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW! WHY?! WHHHYYYY?? WHY ARE YOU KIIIILLLLINNNNGGG MEEEE??!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU A MARINE? Tears flow out as the pirate make his desperate plea as he begs for mercy. A small chuckle is heard from the dark shadow. Then that snicker turns into uncontrollable laughter. Then when it finally stops after a few seconds, his face is shown in the light as he moves his head closer to the pirate while responding to the pirate's statement. Marine: Oh? A pirate captain begging for mercy? How pathetic! I should have killed you sooner? How's that for mercy? The marine raises his sword up in the air which signals the fleeing pirate that he is about deliver the final blow. Seeing that he die soon, the pirate makes a desperate move to kill the marine before he is killed himself. '' '''Pirate: '''UrrraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! ''As the pirate thrusts the sword towards the Marine's chest with his burning spirit to live, the pursuiting marine grabs the sword's blade and breaks it with a mere grip. CRAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!! Pirate: 'Ah?...no...way...... ''The pirate is shocked that his own sword, the very weapon that fought along side of him from the very beginning and even through the toughest of times, has been broken into pieces and can no longer be wielded ever again. Not single cut was inflicted on the Marine's hands despite he grabbed the blade side of the pirate's sword. Because that his precious sword broke, the pirate was too distracted to notice the Marine's upcoming attack. Even it was for a moment, that was enough time for the Marine to execute the killing blow upon the poor pirate. ''SLLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHHH!'' Pirate's chest was cutted diagonally and soon massive amounts of blood sprayed all over the Marine, his weapon, his uniform, shoes, and the ground below them. Then the pirate soon fell faceward on the ground as he still bleed profusely. His breathing quickly turned into his last breath of life and then, a dead body remains in front of the unaffected Marine. Not even mere shock upon his face as he turns around and takes out a lighter and cigarette. He lits up his cigarette and takes a deep breath and exhales a cloud of smoke into the air. '''Marine: Oh that feels good! BLOODY GOOD! After smoking, he licks the blood off his sword completely clean and spits onto the corpse behind him. PA TOOOH! Marine: '''Moron! You screamed for your life despite knowing where you are! This is Marine Headquarters of G5! Bitch! ''Then his entire face is revealed. Unlike the public view of a Marine Soldier of having a white and blue tidy uniform with a clean hair cut, this Marine's clothes are tattered and messy even before the newly acquired blood stains. He has long wavy hair and his face looks like he is a criminal instead of looking like a authority figure. '' '''Marine: So you punks, what's taking so long over there? I even took it easy on this weakling! Our number one friends won't consider even this scum as an appetizer! Past the walls are shelters to the G5's Dog division. Like the murderous Marines, the dogs are also vicious and hungry for blood. Since there are no funds to feed the dogs, they have to consider feeding with something else. The Marine looks to his left as a bunch of his fellow marines who are just grotesque-looking as himself are surrounding a pot of boiling soup. However, instead of regular food, it's a pirate inside the cauldron and only his feet are seen above the soup's surface? Marine #2: Oh it's almost done! He just stopped moving 5 minutes ago! Marine #3: '''We're just adding the seasonings! Plain good old salt and pepper! Our furry pals will love it! '''Marine #4: Hey, we need something too for us too, you know! Our hounds can't have everything! We need food too! And rum! Don't forget the rum! Marine #5: 'Yeah! Oi! This much won't be enough! We need more rum! '''RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~! RUM~!RUM~! ' All of over the courtyard are shouts of rum from the marines. Aside from this spot, there are other cauldrons in Courtyard #1. This courtyard is only one of the courtyard of the 4 courtyards in the Marine Headquarters of G5. This is the feeding time for the Marine dogs and drinking time for the rowdy Marines and this cruel and unusual torture is a everyday occurance for the crude soldiers. Despite this practice is unethical and cruel, not even the Marines can control their own soldiers in the New World section as they are a "problem base". '' Outside the front entrance of Office Building R, North-East section of G5. ''A black trenchcoated man stands in front of the building's doors. He smokes his cigar as he readjusts his monocle on his left eye and his brown fedora to make sure everything is in place. '''????: Ooooo! Not too shabby! Not bad! Not bad at all! Hope you're up to par! Pride can fly so far for you, squirt! He steps inside and heads towards the stairs as he passby the Marine soldiers who were on guard duty try to ask who he is as they never seen him before. However, it's doubtful that they are on for lookout since they look too drunk to even stand still. They are even holding bottles of rum in their hands as they heads towards the stranger. Marine #12: '''Hey! YOU! YOU THERE! HIC* Who the *** are you? '''Marine #34: YEAH! You can't just bounce in here and not expect to say HIC* Hi* to us! What's your deal, pal?! HIC* ????: '''Howdy, cadets! I'm kinda in a bullet time here. So you let me...shift by....You can go back partying, boys! ''Marine #12 and #34 look at each other and both laugh manically '' '''Marine #12: That sounds great but... Marine #34: 'We can only party if we are out there with our friends killing and torturing pirates! And since we are on guard duty for a few days.... '''Marine #12: '''So it's only natural we vent our boredom on to... '''Marine #34: '''Onto a intruder! ''Both Marines jumps towards the stranger as they both take out huge swords which sizes are beyond Marine's standard swords. '????: '''Oh you vandals! You shouldn't jump on me like that, I'm already wowed by my fair mistress! ''The Stranger smiles as he moves towards them. An Office, 6th floor, Building R, Through piles of paperwork, a female marine finally finishes her task for the day and sighs out of exhaustion. She stretches her arms in the air as she relaxes. A long black hair beauty gazes on a small portrait on the left edge of her desk. She picks it up with her cold blue eyes as if the picture has important value to her. It is a picture of white haired girl who is shorter than her smilling along side of her and she is doing a peace sign. Next to the little girl is a much taller woman who is wearing a small purple tanktop and long purple skirt with a Marine coat on her back. '' '????: Shiroka....I wonder how is your training has been. It's been a while. Mizumau Aoka, a Marine Captain, was assigned to G5 months before and still haven't gotten used to the nasty atmosphere of the Marine base. Even far away from the courtyards, she can still hear the roaring shouts from the criminal Marines that are under her commands. Aoka: ARGGGHHH, sometimes I wonder if these morons are same as the pirate scum! So f****ing loud!! I need to get those new Headphones everyone is talking about! I wonder if I can get the Soul King version? But...he's a pirate...but the music is so good! Why did it turn out that he's a member of the Straw hat crew? F******!!!! KNOCK! KNOCK! '' Aoka hears someone knocking on the door of her office and was brought out of her moment of irritation. '''Aoka: '''Huh? Come in! Come in! ''BANG! Suddenly, a bullet flies through the door, leaving a hole in it, and heads straight towards Aoka's head. Aoka quickly dodges and has two revolvers in her hands as she points them towards the door while moving out of her chair and taking a step to her right. Then a black figure suddenly runs in and takes out a rifle and points it right at Aoka's chest. At the same time, Aoka aims at the mysterious stranger's head and chest. Both of the gun owners both have the end of their weapons point blank at each other's body. '' ''Tension rises as both people gave each other a death glare and their fingers are resting upon the guns' triggers. Seconds pass as there is no signs of the battle to end soon but once it ends, one person will fall and the other will stand victorous. The question is who has quicker hands. Then something breaks the atmosphere. The stranger chuckles while Aoka smiles. Soon they both laugh uncontrollably and still haven't moved from their current positions. HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! ????: '''Well there, Squirt! You sure have rocketted your skills more! Higher than last time! How you been blasting life lately? '''Aoka: And hello to you too, Rifl E. Gravebarrel. Or should I say my master? Rifl and Aoka put back their guns in where they hid them and both sat down in the office chairs to chat. Rifl puts out his cigar and places it in his trenchcoat. Rifl: Ahahah, I sure am blasted that you managed to dodge the 1st one! Your reflexes are just fast as bullet as ever! Aoka: '''That and that you made a mistake before you fired your first bullet? '''Rifl: Oh? And what tarnation would that be? Aoka: No one at G5 besides the higher-ups and those at my rank would knock at my door. Since Vice-Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi are not here at the moment, it's rather strange those crude men of mine would be a gentleman! Rifl: Rufufufufuu! Your brain is triggerhappy as usual! So the infamous "problem base" is true like a mule's tongue after all. Aoka: '''Mule's Tongue? What does that mean? '''Rifl: '''That explains the rowdiness that I got from your boys at the 1st floor. They sure got the Kangeroo's legs to roughhouse with me! So I just shot their heads with my good old boy, FIST and my other FIST! '''Aoka: Again, Master. Kangeroo's legs?! Do you even listen to yourself? Rifl: WOOoooooWEEEEEeeee! Squirt sure have a hot office! Is that frig? Nice sweet home! Aoka: Don't IGNORE ME! Aoka: '''So what brings you here, Master? I thought you're still teaching Marines how to shoot. '''Rifl: What? I can't visit the best squirt that I ever taught in blasting those pirate scum? Aoka: 'When you arrive somewhere else than your own base or home, there's always trouble in the air. Or..... ''Aoka leans forward as she gives a serious look at her master. '''Aoka: Or did Terry kick you out again? Rifl pauses a moment and takes out another cigar and lights it up. Then he takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling after breathing out. Rifl: In life. Once you got roped to the horse, you can never let go. One time you do, the dirt will get to your tastebuds. On the contrary, you hold on to it, you still get kicked to the cowboys. Either way, Terry will wrangle me till I'm poisoned! Aoka: 'You forgot your anniversary again, didn't you? '''Rifl: '''Oh come on, I was shooting on a duty, I can't help it! A boy needs to shotgun for diddy tatter! ''Aoka sighs. '''Aoka: '''Same as always, I see! '''Rifl: '''Anyway, As for the reason, I'm here. ''Rifl suddenly gives Aoka a serious look. '' '''Rifl: About Pistol.... Aoka:...pistol? What pistol? Rifl: '''Your sister! Of course! You have bollocks on the mental? '''Aoka:.......You called my sister, pistol? Rifl: Yup, squirt. Whenever she shows up, she reminds of me of a pistol! She will always be Pistol to me as you're always my beloved Squirt to me! Aoka: Ah huh.....Sooooo..how is she doing? Any problems? Rifl: '''Well, Squirt. Ever since you asked me to take her in my stead, she's learning how to blast the bullets quite right for a newbie but Pistol seems to prefer to use fans instead. Quite deadly, I tell you! No clue what gun clicked in her head but if she wants to use something else, I'm not the right teacher for Pistol so I let a fellow trusted partner teach her instead. Don't you worry, Pistol is in good iron hands! '''Aoka: '''Oh good, all this time I have been busy on missions! At first, I was willing to let her travel with me but as my missions got too dangerous, I was afraid that the New World would be too much for her to the point she would die. I can't bear lose her once again so I did what I have to do despite her pleas. Eventually she listened to me and went. '''Rifl: I don't blame you, Squirt but this is the world! The New World is not for rookies like her! It's the rabbit's foot that you let her get stronger before she sets here or.... Rifl glances at the small portrait of the Mizumau sisters on the Aoka's desk. Rifl: '''You could have just quit your top racing horse here and move to Paradise to be with Pistol? But why? You didn't even hightailed outta of here! What reason could you have to stay in this dirty stand? '''Aoka: Well......I don't know... Rifl: But wait...you do know.... Rifl takes out a wanted poster from his trenchcoat and places it on the desk for Aoka to see. Rifl: '''It's because of her? Isn't it? Captain of the Devil Sprawn Pirates, Roronoa Senshi, The Shapeshifter! ''Aoka sweats a little as she sees the poster. '' '''Aoka: Are you implying that this pirate scum is the reason that I am in the New World? Rifl: '''If that's not the darn reason you're here, I don't know what true poison is! I thought something is off when you decided to transfer to G5 back then. You only huddled over there to follow her, didn't you? '''Aoka:....... Rifl: '''I had no map why this vandal caught your eye but you need to wake up and smell the gunpowder! I can scan your blasted mind even without you telling me! She's your prey, isn't she? '''Aoka: So what if that is the case? There's nothing wrong with that? Even Vice-Admiral Smoker has been trying to hunt down that dangerous pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. How is this any different?! Rifl: '''Simple as a revolver will shoot 6 bullets, Squirt! You let her go once before! I knew it from the reports of your showdown with her at the fake Marine Base and the difference in tone the way you talked about her. You gone jelly pudding soft just because she found your sister, didn't she? '''Aoka:.....I Rifl: In that gun case, why don't stop bashing around and act like a true bull with swords in its back? Aoka:.....What? Rifl: 'Like the bull's pointest horns, you must rush towards the the bullfighters and their red cape and pierce through the enemy's rabbit! Once it's gone, you win the glory and you get the roses of praise! THE BULL'S BLOODY TAIL IS THE ULTIMATE GOAL! ''Aoka sweats nervously as she listens. '''Aoka:.....so...am I the bull or the bullfighter? Rifl: You still don't get the hammer of what words I'm shooting you with? Aoka:........No...it's kinda hard to tell....to be honest....... Aoka thinking: MOST OF THE TIME~!!! Rifl: 'It's pretty easy to buckle the true scope of what I'm rattling. The journey to the west is that you should stop caring about that Green Lockness Monster and get on with your life! You have found your long lost Pistol and have a nice frig in your office! '''Aoka: '......Do you not have a refrigerator in your office or something? '''Rifl: My wife took it away for good but regarding to the other sheriff in this town...I think you should decide to make the bulleyes on the Green Slippery Snake or not because of this! Rifl takes out another poster from his trenchcoat and places it over the wanted poster of Senshi. Aoka looks down on the new poster and makes a shocking facial expression. '' '''Aoka:' GASP!!! What? How could this be? Impossible! Aoka picks it up and sees that other bounty poster that Rifl took out to show her was an updated version of Roronoa Senshi's wanted poster. The bounty is higher than usual! Aoka: 'Impossible! I would have known about this already! I always keep track of her movements! What the heck did this information evade me for this long? This poster said it was issued a 3 weeks ago! '''Rifl: '''Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! You forget how far my guns shoots in the red sky? Hell, you can gamble that I can even issue some commands to not let you know this recent foul smell in the air. And I bet you would win the jackpot but you're bankrupted already! It's too late for a royal flush! '''Aoka: '''YOU! YOU! YOU WITHHELD THIS INFORMATION FROM ME! WHY?! ''After Aoka slams her desk with her hands in anger, Rifl takes another smoke and puts out his cigar. '''Rifl: '''Like I shouted before. You need to aim your priorities elsewhere. I'm just keeping my eagle monocle on you and your future, Squirt! I don't mind that you chase after the Kodomo Dragon but it seems its poison have gotten to you and you can't kill her no more. Do you even deserve that Captain Star of yours? '''Aoka: WHAT? ARE YOU DOUBTING ALL OF MY EFFORTS THAT I HAVE SO FAR?!! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! HUH?! Rifl: Shouldn't you be shooting that questionable bullet upon yourself? I'm just here to give yousome calibers tips on how not to explode your own shell head of yours! Aoka: 'STOP IT WITH THESE CONFUSING WORDS OF YOURS! ''Aoka slams the table again! '''Aoka: '''GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT ALREADY!!! WHAT EXACTLY YOU WANT ME TO DO?!!!! '''Rifl: I haven't got you see the headshot already? In minigun short, either you earn your star by shooting that Moss Platypus's heart out right shooting time now or you let the poison affect you forever. Rifl stands up from the chair and takes out two black revolvers and a folder from his trenchcoat and places it on top of Senshi's new wanted poster. Aoka: '''What is this?! '''Rifl: Here's a parting gift in the horse for you. Two new revolver that will party along with your hands and a file on why the Swamp Beast is too dangerous to be left alive. Aoka: A parting gift?! Don't you dare leave just like that! I'm not done with you! Rifl: Hey there, Squirt! Don't think I got all the high noon to deal with you! I'm done with the grilling shift and it's the full moon to finally turn off the charcoal oven! I gotta hightail it outta here for some other smokeout! Aoka grumbles as she humbly accepts the two gifts from Rifl. Aoka: Fine then......Thank you, Master. I am definitely test-driving these guns ASAP. Aoka puts the black revolvers in her hands to get used to the felt of her newly acquired top-grade weapons. Rifl: 'No prob amno, squirt! ''Rifl walks out of the office and closes the door. Soon after he takes one step forward, he hears Aoka's voice from the other side of the door. '''Aoka: By the way, you owe me for the repairs on my door! Rifl shouts back as he turns around towards her office door. Rifl: '''Repairs? I reckon I spot with my little monocle there's only one peekhole on this wooden plank! You hardly need my help to fix this pint-sized hol- ''BANG!'' Rifl dodges just barely as a bullet shot by Aoka, inflicts a second hole on the door! '''Rifl: Oh sweet vermillion stripes on a cheetah! What are you- BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! ''BANG! 'Rifl: '''AHHHHH! WITCH OF A RACCOON! ''11 bullets shot through the door as Rifl dodges all of them with his quick god-like reflexes as he frantically runs away towards the stairways for safety. However, he fell down the stairs as he failed to notice his missteps from fear. ''CRASH! WHOOP! DONK! DUN! DON! CRASH! WABOOOP!'' 'Rifl: '''Good sour dogs on a sushi roll! She really did use the guns in a laserbeam speed! ''He repositions his body as he takes breather while pushing his back towards the walls. He hears Aoka shouting from above as she expresses her happiness in her latest action. '''Aoka: I recommend you get a new hat, Master. Looks like it can't be worn anymore from your previous battles! Rifl still in shock and takes off his hat to look damages in his hat. He extends his finger through the entering hole and the exiting hole of his fedora. Aoka: Also, these revolvers work very well! Thanks!!! I'll definitely use them later! Rifl: Dang buckets of lightning cows! Squirt reminds me of my Terry! Oh my poor head rider! The Shifting Tide, Somewhere in the New World. The Shifting Tide, usually full of life, and party, is now silent as the grave. Every single devil spawn is nursing grave injuries, both physical and mental. Unfortunately none of there wounds are as bad as Senshi's. Even though it's been nearly three weeks since the Roronoa Pirate's grizzly demise, Senshi has yet to awaken. The shock of Mikayla's death at her own hands was too much and she fell into a coma. Even Ishi's amazing medical skills haven't been enough to bring her back. Silver has been a wreck, not leaving Senshi's side the entire time. Very few of the crew have eaten and no one has slept. Burakku, acting captain while Senshi is out, walks into the infirmary, where everyone is. Burakku: ' Any change? ''Ishi just shakes her head. 'Ishi: ' She's healing perfectly. Her eye is still pretty jacked up, especially after getting stabbed again. I stitched up all of her wounds and they've started to fully close. Her problem is mental. Burakku nodded. Everyone continued to just stare at Senshi's lifeless body. Everyone knew what Ishi was talking about. Senshi had only one rule on her ship. Do not Kill. That rule, her only rule, was broken by everybody, including herself. The shock had been enough to knock her out, with little hope that she'll ever awaken. 'Rex: ' Come on Sen.... 'Atisuto: ' Wake up.... A noise is heard on deck and everyone immediately turns. Burakku starts issuing orders. 'Burakku: ' Rex, get to the wheel, make sure that if anything approaches, we avoid it. Sharpshooter, Vearth, man the cannons, just in case. Ishi, you and Laura stay here. Kapenta, you're on damage guard. Don't let anything get broken. Suna, Victoria, Atisuto, you're with me. Everyone broke off to do their jobs. Silver looked up, sorrow visible even behind the blind fold. Burakku just put a hand on his shoulder. 'Burakku: ' You stay here. She'll need a guard. Silver just nods, facing Senshi once again. Everyone, then goes on deck, and is in position. Sharpshooter and Vearth are bent over guns, when Sharpshooter calls out. 'Sharpshooter: ' Burakku! We've got trouble! Burakku runs over and looks where Sharpshooter is. The ocean was calm and a fine mist lay over the ocean, but even through it, Burakku's eagle like eyes could see what Sharpshooter meant. Three marine ships were sailing through, crossing directly into their path 'Vearth: ' How bad is it? Burakku cursed under his breath, then ran up to the steering wheel. 'Burakku: ' Rex. We are in no position to fight, we need to get out of here. Rex nods, then looks at the log pose on his wrist. 'Rex: ' The more stable island is straight ahead. If we want any chance of surviving, we need to get to that island. Victoria appears next to them in an instant. 'Victoria: ' Rex, if those marines catch us, they'll shoot first, then ask questions never. I highly doubt they'll let us pass. 'Rex: ' Just get Atisuto to make them not see ya. 'Atisuto: ' I can't. I'm out of paper and ink. I used it all during the battle and to try to wake Senshi up. I'm powerless. Rex swears under his breath, then turns to Burakku. 'Rex: ' Fine. Let's just pray that they don't see us. A Crow's Nest, One of the Marine Ships. A diligent Marine fulfills his duty as lookout as he looks through his binoculars for signs of their enemies, Pirates. '''Lookout: Hmmmm......nothing but the sky and seagulls. I wonder if seagulls are having a more exciting time than me? Look at that one! That seagull is huge! I bet it's tasty! I guess the Grand Line will always surprise me.......what's that?....... A skull flag?.... A red devil with horns? .......Wait a minute! .....That's the! That's the Devil Sprawn Pirates! The Lookout takes his eyes off the binoculars and shouts toward his fellow Marines below him! Lookout: PIRATES! PIRATES AT THE STARBOARD! PIRATES AT THE STARBOARD! IT'S THE DEVIL SPRAWN PIRATES! IT'S THE DEVIL SPRAWN PIRATES! A knock is heard on the Captain's cabin as the Marine is updating the Commander of the ship of the situation. '' '????: Come in. A regular Marine uniformed Marine wearing a "Justice" Kanji overcoat is enjoying a cup of coffee as he relaxes on his couch. He has red and yellow hair and a moustache. He is one of the 3 commanders along side Giniro and Oranji, under the direct commannd of Captain Mizumau Aoka. He is the most powerful commander out of all of them, Commander Reie. 'Reie: '''What is it? Something more interesting my cup of Kopi Luwak coffee? Its background is quite amusing, you know? ''Reie takes another slurp of his coffee. '''Marine: Yes Sir! We just sighted the Devil Sprawn Pirate's ship, sir! Shall we make a pursuit? Reie: Hmmmm. Is that so?....... They have gotten more dangerous recently! Of course we should! We need nib them in the bud before they get too strong! There! I order that we, Marines, should capture them at all costs! Also notify the rest of our fellow ships! I feel that we can never be too safe with these Pirates! We must not fail! Marine: Yes Sir! I'll convey your order immediately, sir! Reie: Oh, before you go, I need you to do one more thing! I need you to convey this sighting to our G5 Headquarters as well. I believe that we might to make a backup plan just in case their capture fails this time. Marine: Yes Sir! Right Away, Sir! As soon as Commander gave the order to pursuit the pirates, the Marines scramble to get ready for battle, they adjust the sails and rudder to change direction towards the Shifting Tide. They send messages across the Den Den Mushi line to the other 2 ships to notify them of spotting the Devil Sprawn Pirates' ship and the decision issued by Commander Reie to pursuit. '' '''Reie:' Well, Well Devil Sprawn Pirates! We meet again at last! This time.... Reie takes another slurp of his coffee SLLLUURRRRPPPPP!! Reie: Ahhhhhh! You won't get away! Back on the Shifting Tide Rex: ' Sh*t. ''He wrenches the wheel hard, jerking the ship in a starboard direction. Everyone is sent sprawling. Once everyone picks themselves up, Suna walks over to Rex. 'Suna: ' What is it? 'Rex: ' They spotted us. They're turning to pursue. 'Burakku: ' I thought I said don't let them see us! Rex turns angrily to Burakku. 'Rex: '''I told you that I'd try, I never said the chances of success were high. ''Vearth pushed the air underneath her, shooting herself into the crow's nest. She looks, then calls down. 'Vearth: ' WE GOT TROUBLE!! IT'S THOSE MARINES WE FOUGHT WHEN WE WERE RETURNING SHIROKA!! All of the Pirates on the deck, save for Atisuto, who was clueless, turned pale. 'Kapenta: ' No way. Not even we can be that unlucky. 'Victoria: ' Is Aoka there?! Vearth looked again, then shook her head. 'Vearth: '''NO! I DON'T SEE HER!! ''Sharpshooter looked at the ships confused. He too could see that his sister was being truthful. Aoka was not on one of the Marine ships. 'Sharpshooter: '''Aoka would have found out about our exploits. She wants Senshi's head on a chopping block more than most marines. '''Atisuto: '''Who's Aoka? ''Vearth leaps down from the crows nest, landing gracefully in front of Atisuto. 'Vearth: ' Captain Mizumau Aoka is a marine, one that we've run into a few times. Senshi has fought her each time. Once, Senshi was nearly executed, the second time, it was during the Skyline war. The last time we met, Senshi rescued Aoka's sister, who was a slave like you. Atisuto shivered slightly. 'Victoria: ' Even afterwards, Aoka still wants Senshi's head, but she was more of a rival to Aoka than another pirates. 'Sharpshooter: ' She would have gotten the news of what happenned, and would have instantly gone hunting for us. 'Atisuto: ' Well, then here's my question. If she wants Senshi so much, and you're so sure she'd come hunting, and she's not on one of those Marine ships, where is she? 2 Hours before the Shifting Tide was spotted. In the Captain's Cabin of a Marine Ship Aoka scrutinizes the file that her master, Rifl E. Gravebarrel, gave to her when he paid her a visit the past afternoon. She reread it 10 times already and still carefully analyzes everything that has happened regarding how Senshi's bounty was raised to the point that her actions can no longer be ignored by the World Government. '''Aoka:......... Aoka finishes reading the file on Senshi for the 11th time and puts down the folder on her desk. She then puts her right hand on her face which signals distress and disbelief in her mind. Aoka: Good Grief. I should have killed her when I had the chance! I should have known that this would have happened sooner or later! After all, she's a pirate! AHHHHH!!! Aoka slams her fists on the desk. The force from her hands causes everything in her room to shake and a glass from her desk fell to the ground and broke into pieces. '' '''Aoka:' So....there are no such things as good pirates after all......what a oxymoron....... Aoka then looks at Senshi's wanter poster and grabs it. She then leans back on her chair while raising the poster to the air to block the light from the ceiling. Aoka: Senshi.......Never thought you would be...a murderer! The captain cabin's door slams open. A G5 marine hastily rushes to Aoka and speaks. Marine: Oh Aoka! We have arrived at the Isle of Swordsman! Can I have a kiss for my brave task?! Aoka then puts the poster down and takes out a pistol and shot near the Marine's feet. The Marine backs off but still is making kissing gestures. Aoka: Don't you ever learn to knock? Marine: Oh Captain Aoka! Scary as usual! I'm in love! Aoka: Oh? Then I hope you know that my kisses are bullets! NOW GET MOVING! I don't have time to deal with pathetic thugs like you! I will depart and you guys stayback here until I am ready to leave! Marine: 'Yes Sir! ''The Marine leaves with heart-shaped eyes as he cheers to his comrade of his latest....."love encounter" with Captain Aoka. '''Aoka: Hmmmpphh. I wonder if shooting at them for real is allowed? 1 Hour Later. On the beaches of an Island Aoka takes a walk on the beaches of the Isle of Swordman, where the incident occurred. The sky is clear and bright as day but the atmosphere of the setting seems unsettling to anyone takes even one step on this beautiful place. Aoka: I can smell it. Aoka makes a full stop and walks up to a certain rock formation. Aoka turns her head around and back as she searches the area. '' '''Aoka:' The stench of bloodshed. Aoka sees holes in the rocks and touches it with her right hand as she tries to get the feel of the hole's shapes. As she does, she reimagines what happened before on that "day." Aoka: Hmmm, Several of these holes are left behind by the knives used to hold down that pirate. AH! Aoka walks back suddenly. Aoka: They were seastone knives from Senshi. Aoka then places her hand on the huge hole that stained with black spots in the rocks. Aoka: 'And this is how Roronoa Mikayla died. Impalement in the heart by your sea scum, Roronoa Senshi. ''Aoka then sigh in disbelief. '''Aoka: '''Her cousin. ''DON!'' '''Aoka: I wonder what were they fighting about? This much damage from a family reunion? Then medium viewpoints of the all of the wreckage left behind Mikayla and Senshi's battle. Destroyed buildings and damaged houses near the shore. Shattered rocks all over the sands. Numerous scars on the beaches which remapped the area. Aoka then walks up to the edge of the docks that is completely new. Most likely, it was completely repaired from the last battle. She sat down and looks at the shinning horizon of the sea. Aoka: 'So beautiful and yet...... ''Aoka then puts her head down in her knees. '''Aoka: Damn it, Senshi. Why.....why did you kill her? I know I killed pirates before but only for self-defense and for justice...but you....this is too much. At this rate, I would have to kill you the next time we exchange eyes. Then steps get louder as it get closer to where Aoka is. Aoka turns around and puts her hand on her gun holster just in case an attack on her life occurs. Aoka: Who's there?! Show yourself! ????: ' Don't Shoot! ''A woman comes out from the forested area around the beach, arms raised and fingers splayed. She has long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and had a sword strapped to her back. She also had bandages around her wrists, legs, and her neck. She also had a small bandage on her head. '????: ' My name is Midoriiro. I'm no threat to you. Aoka stares at Midoriiro and puts her hand away from her gun holsters. 'Aoka: '''Midoriiro? Why have you come to me and how come you are injured? Perhaps it is related to what happened 3 weeks ago on this beach? ''Midoriiro lowered her arms and seemed to wince. She gently rubbed her shoulders, then nodded. 'Midoriiro: ' yes........ It is related........ I know what happened here. I just came to tend to the graves.'' '' '''Aoka: I see. Sorry for my rash action earlier. It's a habit of mine. I am Captain Mizumau Aoka of the Marines. I came here to further investigate the event that occured 3 weeks ago on this island. Can I come with you to the grave to pay my respects and ask you on your personal account of the event? Midorriiro nods, and the two woman walk to the graves. They are simple graves, marked with crosses made from large sticks, most likely found in the rubble. No names mark the graves, but two are bigger than the others. Midoriiro points to one of the graves. Midoriiro: 'This is where Mikayla lies. The large one next to her is her boyfriend. They were the first to fall. The crew followed suit. ''Midoriiro shivers. '''Midoriiro: '''How much do you know about what occurred here? '''Aoka: The better question is what I don't know. For instance, for what reason did they all die? And who dug their graves? I find it odd that these two graves are bigger than the others which implies whoever buried them must have a strong relationship with them. Even though they were pirates. Midoriiro looked at the two larger graves, then nodded. Midoriiro: ''' They were the captain and the captain's boyfriend. They were also the two people who nearly killed their own murderer. I'm sure you've heard of her. Roronoa Senshi. '''Aoka: Yes, I have. She is the very reason why I am here. I want to know more what happened between her and Mikayla. Midoriiro: 'I don't know the whole story, but apparently, this wasn't their first meeting. Mikayla nearly slaughtered Senshi, leaving her scarred and broken spirited the last time they met. The shock that a monster like Mikayla, a vile, murderous, blood thirsty monster shared her name was just too much for her. ''Midoriiro tears up as she says this. 'Midoriiro: ' To be honest, it's my fault this happened. Senshi doesn't like it when innocent people get hurt, so when Mikayla and her crew snatched me and..... and..... She shivers, tears pouring down her face. '''Midoriiro: '''Senshi's not a murderer. Her crew aren't either. They saved me, and they saved this island, but at a horrible cost, both physically, (gestures to the graves) and psychically. '''Aoka:........I see......She was your savior...just she was to.......I mean...ahem...you haven't answered my question. If the pirate crew who has such a a vile, murderous, blood thirsty monster as an captain. How could the island, the victims, could even allow them to have their graves here? Midoriiro just shrugged. Midoriiro: ' The island didn't make this choice. I did. They may have been monsters, horrible..... murderous....... psychotic......... *takes a deep breath*...... but they were people, and people deserve to be buried. ''Midoriiro stands up, wiping tears from her eyes. 'Midoriiro: ' I've answered your questions and told you what I know, now I have a question for you. I know the real reason you're here is to hunt Senshi down. Am I right? '''Aoka:.......That is my duty as a Marine officer. Midoriiro: 'I thought as much. But here's my second question. ''She turns away from Aoka, hiding her face. 'Midoriiro: ' What are you going to do once you find her? 'Aoka: '''That's the same question I have been asking myself for the past few hours. I was hoping by coming here, I'll find out but.... ''Aoka then glances at the grave of Mikalya then at the rest of the crew's tombstones. '''Aoka: I still don't know. I think I will know the answer once .... Aoka then remembers all of her past encounters with Senshi and tightens her fist as she finally finishes her reply. Aoka: 'I see Senshi eye to eye. ''Midoriiro looks up, a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face. 'Midoriiro: ' What do you mean? '''Aoka: The best way to know the true nature of a person is to fight them head on. This has been going on ever since Marines and Pirates fought against one another. We, Marines, believe that the pirates are evil from our numerous encounters with them. They pillage and destroy the peace of the world. So can we not believe that pirates should have never existed in the 1st place? Ever since my sister was taken away from pirates, I always believed in this. I fight to maintain in the world so no one else can suffer like me. That is my justice! It's no different from the Marines! Now, things have changed. I'm not sure that justice is my reason to fight anymore. So I must find out once more if my cause is true. What is Senshi's true nature? Will I destroy her? Aoka then looks up to the moon in the sky. Aoka: 'Or will I find something else? ''Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru Something is shaking in Aoka's left pocket in her coat. Aoka takes out the object. It's her personal den den mushi ringing. Aoka presses a button to recieve the call. '''Aoka: '''Yes? '''Marine: Captain Aoka, Sir. This is a report from Commender Reie. We have found them. The Devil Sprawn Pirates. We are pursuiting them as we speak! Aoka: Good. I'll be on my way! What are their coordinates? Shifting Tide BOOOOOMMMM!!!!'' BOOOOMMM!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!' ''Sounds of cannonfire roar as the cannonball landed near the Shifting Tide. Rex Wrenches the wheel again, sending everyone careening once more. Burakku: ' REX! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! '''Rex: ' I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE! Sharpshooter and Vearth scrambled to their feet readying the cannons. They load the cannons as Burakku comes up next to them. 'Burakku: ' Aim for their mast. If we can cripple the ships, we can outrun then and hide out on that island up ahead. 'Sharpshooter/Vearth: ' Hai. They take aim and fire. ''BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! Vearth: ' Damn! Missed. ''Sharpshooter is confused. He's never missed a target, not once in his entire career as a bounty hunter, nor once as a pirate. Why is he missing now. 'Atisuto: '''We're in no condition to fight. We're to wound up. too wounded, and none of us have the proper mind frame for battle. ''Everyone nodded. This was too true. The battle with Mikayla had left them all broken in more ways then one. 'Victoria: ' We need to get out of here as fast as we can. 'Burakku: ' You're right. Suna, we need you to get up in the crow's nest. You'll be look out. Suna nods, scrambling up the rigging to the crows nest. 'Sharpshooter: ' I'll keep firing, keep them off our tail. 'Vearth: '''I'll see what I can do about speed. ''The crew split up, going to their proper places. Vearth stood on the figure head, closing her eyes and concentrated. She then threw her hands back manipulating the water current to be at their back, pushing them towards the island as fast as they could. Marine Ship's deck. '''Marine: Commander Reie! We lost sight of them! They suddenly accelerated with a water spout. What is your order, sir?! Commander Reie is peering through his binoculars, watching as the Devil Spawns disappear in a cloud of sea spray. Reie: 'Oh? What a neat trick you got there. Either you're just not in the mood or.... ''Reie then moves down his binoculars makes a serious glare. '''Reie: Or you're too weak to fight us! Reie: 'GAHAHAHAHAHHA! No matter! Based on your direction you pirates flew in, you're headed to a troublesome island. What a foolish move! You don't think we have prepared for this? We can easily surround you over there! Come! Devil Sprawn Pirates! We, Marines will await you at Kikende Island. It will be the end of you! Now commerce Operation 189. Things are about to get dangerous! Shifting Tide, Infirmary ''Laura stands over Senshi's unconcious form. Ishi tends to some of her wounds, replacing the bandages and cleaning them for the seventh time that day. Despite the tossing and turning of the ship, Senshi had remained on the bed. As Ishi is changing the bandages, Silver turns to her. 'Silver: ' I hate this...... I hate seeing her like this..... Ishi placed her hand on Silver's shoulder. 'Ishi: ' You're not alone. What Mikayla did was..... was..... 'Laura: ' Horrible? Monsterous? Terrible? Wrong? 'Ishi: ' Those words don't even begin to describe it. Silver continued starting at Senshi. Eventually, Burakku came down into the infirmiry. 'Burakku: '''We're about to reach the island. Gather your med supplies Ishi. ''Ishi looks confused. 'Ishi: ' You know I can leave the ship. With Senshi still unconsious- 'Burakku: '''We need to move her. We managed to lose the Marines, but they'll come find us. We need to hide somewhere on the next island, and we can't leave her here. ''Laura tugged Ishi arm and nodded. Ishi sighed and began gathering some supplies in a bag. As she did, a shiver runs down her spine. Silver senses it and looks up. 'Silver: ' Ishi.... What troubles you? Ishi just hugged herself and looked over. 'Ishi: ' My sixth sense is going nuts. Something's going to happen. I can just feel it. 'Laura: ' We'll handle it. Ishi just nodded. She didn't want to scare Laura, but she had a feeling that something was coming, something that they most definitely couldn't handle. Kikende Island, Roughly 20 minutes Later 'Burakku: '''Rex.... I thought you said this was the safest island we could find. '''Rex: ' It is. This is the most steadiest island. The needle is barely shaking. Burakku gestures to the vast island ahead of them. Steep, rocky features jutted out everywhere, forming what appeared to be large teeth. Where there weren't these rocky features, there was a large amount of sand. From what the crew could tell, only parts of the sand were solid enough to stand. The rest were patches of quicksand that would swallow you up in a heartbeat. 'Devil Spawns (Minus Rex, Silver, And Senshi): '''YOU CALL THIS A SAFE ISLAND?!?! '''Rex: ' Look, this is all we got, so unless you have any better ideas, I suggest we get moving and find a safe place to hide Senshi. The crew ceased their arguing and nodded. As they did, they looked into the distance to see the Marines slowly closing in on them, 'Victoria: ' Shit. They followed us. 'Vearth: ' We need to run. 'Kapenta: ' This is just an idea, but maybe we should split up. Maybe three groups would work. We could lead the marines on a wild goose chase. Sharpshooter nodded. 'Sharpshooter: '''Good idea. There are 12 of us, so that's three groups of four. I'll be with Vearth, Suna and Victoria. '''Rex: '''I'll take Kapenta, Atisuto, and Burakku '''Ishi: ' I'll keep Silver and Laura. We'll protect Senshi. The crews nodded, then ran off in three different directions. As they left, shadows jumped out of the sand dunes and landed back on the ground. They are Marines with sand-colored camouflage gear. This specialized squad are codenamed: Desert Storm. One of them takes out a Den Den Mushi and makes a call. '''Agent Hedgehog: Agent Hedgehog to Base SunaSuna. I have sightings of the Devil Sprawn Pirates landing on the edge of eastern parts of Kikende Island, Rough Shores. They just splitted up into 3 groups. ????: Oh? 3 groups? Do they have camels for brains or something? Divide and conquer! That is the motto! What are their general directions? Agent Hedgehog: I spotted Group A: Sharpshooter, Vearth, Suna, and Victoria heading towards the Cacti Spike Terrains. Group B: Rex, Kapenta, Atisuto, and Burakku heading towards Grainly Sand Milk Plains. And Group C: Ishi, Silver, Laura, and their captain, Senshi heading towards the Sudden Spiral Melts. I believed from the lack of movements and being carried by their crewmates, their captain is unconcious. ????: Oya, Oya! Sudden Spiral Melts? How dangerous! Sheer irony they running away from the Marines to only move closer to certain death?! AHAHAHAHAAHA! Ok then, surround their ship until the other squad arrives to confiscate it. Until then, wait for further commands. Let the others handle this! Agent Hedgehog: Yes Sir! Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Devil Spawn Pirates